


The Master's Jealousy

by AmiLuv02



Series: Zen's Punishment [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BL, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Jealousy, Juzen, M/M, Master/Pet, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators, Yaoi, zumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLuv02/pseuds/AmiLuv02
Summary: Zen's Punishment - where the pet angered his master unintentionally.





	

Zen and Jumin had finally got together after 3 years of teasing and bullying each other in the RFA. Neither of them knew what had actually had happened since they were both drinking at that time but something Zen had sent in the chatroom flicked a switch in Jumin and they had drunk and kinky sex afterwards.

What Zen didn’t want to accept in their relationship was that Jumin was the dominant instead of him.

It had only been a few weeks after their ‘get-together’ and he was already avoiding poor Jumin. Zen had nothing to do with him except for their relationship but he was already sucked into Jumin’s life and it didn’t look like he would be able to get out of it easily.

Zen remembered their last round of sex. He never knew Jumin had such a kinky and dominant personality -- not that he disliked it -- and it had aroused him so much for the past days and that made him angry.

 

\---

 

“Wait, why do I have to come with you??” Zen questioned, glaring at the suited man beside him in the limo he was dragged in.

“My father’s girlfriend found out I was knew you so she nagged my father to bring you along,” said Jumin. “Don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t the one who suggested it.”

“I’d rather die than be seen with you in public --”

 

Zen was interrupted by a forceful kiss from Jumin. It was until he felt Jumin’s tongue brush against his lips for entrance was when he woke back into reality. He pushed Jumin away and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Jumin Han!” Zen half-yelled, half-whispered. “We are heading to a party right now! It’s not time for sex!”

Jumin fixed his necktie and leaned back against the car seat with his arms crossed. “I didn’t think the all-mighty Hyun Ryu would exaggerate over a kiss.”

“I-I wasn’t exaggerating over anything, you bastard!”

Zen stared in disbelief as he saw Jumin scoffed a laugh. How dare he. After a few awkward minutes passed, the limo finally parked by a rather expensive-looking hotel. Jumin opened out the door for Zen and lead him into the building. Zen couldn’t help but gape around the lobby before a spank almost surprised the handsome out of him. He glared at Jumin, blushing furiously at the man who was smirking teasingly.

I’ll get you back for that, Jumin Han.

Zen then saw a rather old man with a beautiful woman in his arms walking towards him and Jumin. “Welcome, Jumin. I see you brought our Zen with you.”

Jumin nodded before muttering to himself. “You would’ve thrown another project for me if I hadn’t.”

“Oh my god!” squealed the Chairman’s girlfriend. “It really is the handsome Zen!!”

Zen couldn’t help but smile at her comment. “Thank you, my lady.” He bowed before kissing the woman on the hand. The woman giggled with a flirtatious tone.

“Oh, one of your buttons are off,” she said. “Let me help you!”

Zen opened his mouth to say thank you before he felt a tug on his shoulder pulling him back. Jumin’s hand laid firmly on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. “I’m sorry,” said Jumin. “We have to go. Zen and I have business to attend to.”

“But you’ve only just arrived!” protested the Chairman.

Jumin bowed. “Not today, father. It’s an important matter. Right, Zen.”

“Oh? Y-Yes. We best be going..”

Jumin slided his hand down and grabbed Zen’s, dragging him out the lobby and into an elevator. Zen was confused. What did he do to make Jumin so mad? And why were they going to a hotel room instead of Zen’s house?

Jumin slided a card at the door lock and the door clicked open. He shoved Zen in before closing the room door shut and pushed Zen against the wall. ”Wait, Jumin --”

Jumin pinned Zen’s wrist against the wall and tilted the silver-haired man’s chin towards him. Zen could see the lustful, dark eyes Jumin held and it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Immediately, Jumin pressed his lips forcefully to Zen’s. Zen’s eyes went wide and used his free hand to push Jumin off but only managed to squeeze the man’s upper arm. He felt his brain shouting no millions of times but Zen felt dizzy and his knees felt weak. Once Jumin pulled away -- only centimetres away from Zen’s face -- Zen glared at him and opened his mouth to scold him.

Big mistake.

Jumin took it to his advantage and shoved his hot tongue into Zen’s mouth. Jumin, being Jumin, knew where Zen’s weaknesses were and every now and then, he’d brush his tongue against the spot.

Zen couldn’t help but moan and grip Jumin’s upper arm tightly. He could feel his legs almost giving way before Jumin scooped him up and guided Zen’s two legs around him. Zen moaned in the kiss yet again after feeling Jumin’s hard boner press against his.

Zen was feeling weak and Jumin was being rough. He hated to admit it but he loved it. He loved every second of it. Jumin bit Zen’s lip softly before shoving his tongue again to intertwine with Zen’s. Zen moaned again as he felt Jumin grip his silver hair.

Suddenly, Zen felt the wall’s presence disappear and almost had a heart-attack after being thrown onto a king-sized bed. He saw Jumin tug at his tie and threw it somewhere on the floor, crawling towards Zen. Zen was already naked by now.

He pulled Jumin’s collar towards him and they continued their deep, sloppy kiss. Jumin turned him around so Zen’s stomach was against the bed and felt Jumin’s hot kisses travel on his back. He was feeling immeasurable pleasure as Jumin thrusted a digit into the tight hole until he heard a clank over his head and Jumin had pulled away. “Wh-What..” Zen looked up and saw his wrists were bound to the head of the bed with handcuffs.

“W-Wait, Jumin what is this??” Zen whimpered, peering over his bare shoulder.

He saw Jumin smirk before getting off the bed and pulled open a closet. “Do you know what this room is, kitty?” purred Jumin as he opened a chest in the closet. He peered over to see Zen’s face but Zen only shook his head. Jumin broadened his smirk and looked back towards the chest. He

brought over two black ribbons to Zen and Zen could only question his doings. When it finally clicked, Zen shook his head furiously.

“N-No, Jumin,” he said, tugging at the chains. “I need to go back -- mmf!”

Jumin had gagged him with one of the ribbons and grabbed a fistful of Zen’s hair, tugging it back. Jumin felt a shiver of pleasure wash over him as he saw his beautiful silver-haired pet look up at him with flushed cheeks and pleading eyes. He tugged on Zen’s hair again before letting go after hearing a whimper-like moan coming from Zen’s sweet lips.

“You’ve been a bad kitty…” said Jumin, covering Zen’s eyes with the other black ribbon. “And such a bad kitty should be punished.”

Jumin spanked Zen with all his might and heard a loud muffled moan coming from his cute pet. He left the bed yet again to retrieve two certain toys and hovered over Zen so that his lips were right beside the man’s ear.

“This room was suppose to be for my birthday sex but.. I guess this works either way.” Jumin sighed before guiding a rather large purple vibrator to Zen’s hole.

“Mm-mmff!!!”

Jumin smiled devilishly. “What was that? I can’t hear you~”

He shoved the dildo immediately into Zen’s ass and Zen yelped at the burning pain. Jumin’s smile disappeared and his dark, lustful eyes returned. “Bad kitties don’t deserve pleasure,” he snarled. “You should be ashamed, kitty. How dare you touch another woman.”

Jumin pushed the dildo into Zen’s ass deeper until it reached his prostate. Zen muffled out a moan. And Jumin’s dark eyes flicked at Zen’s mouth. “This isn’t good,” he chuckled, leaving the dildo deep inside his pet. “This isn’t good at all..”

Zen felt Jumin’s weight lift off from the bed and almost sighed in relief as he thought that Jumin changed his mind. But he was wrong. Zen heard a click and the dildo vibrated tremendously in his ass. Zen’s screaming moans were muffled by the ribbon gag and he was squirming, trying to get the dildo out. He heard another click and the vibration increased rapidly. He felt his throat go hoarse during his whiny, screaming moans. He tried to get the dildo out again.

 

_ Slap! _

 

Zen squirmed in pain and pleasure as he felt the burning sting spread across his ass-cheeks. He felt Jumin’s weight on the bed again and felt Jumin’s hot breath against his ear. “You slutty kitty.” Another slap from the flogger hit his ass and each slap dug the dildo in deeper. At this point, Zen was a hot and squirming, moaning mess.

 

_ Slap! _

 

The dildo went in deeper.

 

_ Slap! _

_ Slap! _

 

Zen muffled a louder moan.

 

_ Slap! _

 

Zen was at his limit.

 

_ Slap! _

 

His dick throbbed in both pleasure and pain.

 

_ Slap! _

_ Slap! _

 

He was going to cum. He was… not. Zen frowned. Why wasn’t he cumming? He felt Jumin slowly tug the ribbon gag off him. But he still couldn’t see.

 

_ Slap! _

 

Zen moaned out loud. “Ngah!!”

 

Slap!

 

“J-Jumin!!”

 

_ Slap! _

_ Slap! _

 

“That’s master to you, slut,” he snarled.

 

_ Slap! _

 

“M-Master!!”

 

_ Slap! _

 

“Master, please!!”

 

_ Slap!! _

 

“MASTER, I NEED TO -- NGH -- CUM!! PLEASE -- NGH --  _ PLEASE!! _ ”

 

Jumin touched the cock ring on Zen’s dick.”M-MASTER PLEASE!!” Zen yelled but Jumin smiled. “No.” He turned the dildo vibrator up to maximum and he spanked Zen again.

  
“This is just the beginning, kitty,” Jumin purred into Zen’s ear. “We have all night.”


End file.
